


Dreaming Dirty

by Lumelle



Series: D18 Firsts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino has some rather unsettling dreams about Kyouya, but of course it doesn't mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series written for Hibari's birthday 5/5/2011. 18 "D" fics, each 1318 words long (as D = 13 in hexadecimal), each written for the theme "firsts". The theme for this fic is "first feelings".

Strangely enough, it wasn't the sex dreams that cleared the matter for him.

This was not to say he did not have any, of course. On the contrary, his mind seemed quite content to torment him with the most delicious images of dubious nature. However, as long as it was just dreams, he managed to convince himself it didn't mean anything. Yes, he was having dreams about his student, but that wasn't important. He had dreams about other people too, including some that had him questioning his own sanity as he woke up. Kyouya was an attractive young man, and hormones would take their inspiration wherever they could find it. It didn't have to mean anything.

He didn't let it mean anything.

It would have been unthinkable for him to have any actual attraction towards Kyouya. After all, not only was Kyouya younger than him, but he was also his student. To lust after his own student was just about the worst transgression a tutor could make. How could he be efficient and impartial in his instructions if all he wanted was to pin Kyouya against the closest wall and let his hands wander? No, it was very good that his dreams didn't mean anything beyond belying the frustration of his mind and body. Carry on as usual, Dino, nothing important to see here.

Of course Kyouya, being Kyouya and always finding ways to be even more difficult than before, appeared to be well aware of his plight and eager to make life even more torturous for him. Except if Kyouya had in fact been aware, Dino would no doubt have been beaten up several times by now, so instead he was doing it in all innocence, far as Kyouya could ever be called innocent.

He sat down on the roof of Namimori Middle School, his breaths heavy as he wiped a small trail of blood where the hidden spikes on Kyouya's tonfa had scraped his cheek. Good thing Kyouya still had some amount of self-control left, he thought to himself. He didn't mind bruises or even wounds on occasion, but he'd rather not have any sizable scars on his face. He looked suspicious enough to the average observer as it was, what with his tattoos and the slew of men following his every movement. Except now it was just Romario here, Romario who was having good time with Kusakabe, the two still talking with each other in idle tones as their respective bosses came to an end in their fight. Soon enough Romario would come over, check them both for injuries and treat Dino's and be refused any help by Kyouya, but for now they still lingered. For now, nobody was close enough to see the way his eyes were locked on Kyouya.

Kyouya always looked cute, Dino mused, in that strange manner of stubborn conviction that he was not cute at all, with his almost overgrown hair and sharp eyes and the pout that sometimes appeared on the full lips. Somehow, he managed to be just downright delicious right now, sweaty after their fight, still sending the occasional glare Dino's way even as he lay on the roof, stretched out like a rag doll someone had tossed away and left there. There were some tears on his shirt, a hint of blood here and there even, and a bruise was forming at his cheek. Even then, Dino found a part of his mind telling him, Kyouya was beautiful. So very, very beautiful.

It didn't mean anything, he reminded himself. Of course Kyouya was easy on the eyes. He had been aware of that ever since he had first met him. Just because someone was attractive didn't mean he had to be attracted, and being attracted to Kyouya was just about the last thing he could do if he wished to survive. Never mind the part about it being inappropriate.

The only response from his mind was an image, the memory of a dream long since fled, a dream where Kyouya lay on the roof in a manner not dissimilar to this. In the dream, though, instead of sitting in silence to observe his student, Dino had moved closer, torn away what remained of his shirt, leant down to capture the parted lips with his own, careful not to touch the fresh bruises as his hands slid along the lean body –

Calm down, Dino. You should be ashamed of yourself.

It was easier said than done, though. It seemed that no matter what Kyouya did nowadays, from speaking to stretching himself to just lying down like he did now, Dino would remember this dream or that image and find himself quite, ah, distracted. It didn't mean anything, though, he kept telling himself. He was just frustrated and his mind chose to obsess over the closest available target.

He rather hoped it would find something else to obsess over soon. This was getting to be rather unbearable.

"Cavallone." The sudden sound of Kyouya's voice startled Dino from his musings. "What's eating you now?"

'I was rather hoping you would,' Dino's mind said. "Nothing," said his mouth.

"Do you think I'm some kind of an idiot?" Kyouya rolled over to his stomach, looking at Dino with his eyebrows raised. "I've never seen you give such an abysmal show of a fight as you did today. If I wanted to beat up a helpless idiot, I would just go to Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Now, now." Dino managed a small chuckle. "I'm sure I wasn't quite bad enough to be compared with Tsuna." Much though he liked his self-declared little brother, he was also well aware that most of the time, Tsuna was far from an accomplished fighter.

"You missed me while I was lying on the ground, Cavallone. You managed to trip me, and I fell, and you missed a strike as I was prone."

Of course he had missed. He had been too busy looking at Kyouya's butt to take proper aim. It wasn't like he could confess that, though. "I'm sorry," he said instead. "I have just been... distracted... as of late."

"Well, get over your stupid distraction when you're fighting with me," Kyouya snorted. "It's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed already if you are like this all the time. What are you, in love?" He rolled his eyes as though to indicate this was the most ridiculous possibility he could dream up.

A sudden feeling of heaviness settled in Dino's chest. Somehow, he managed a weak laugh. "As if. You would kill me if I decided to be such a herbivore, after all."

"Indeed." Kyouya didn't seem to notice anything amiss with his response, rolling to his back again. "As I said, get over it. There's no point in fighting against you until you get a grip of yourself."

"I know, I know. I'll behave the next time we fight, I promise."

The only answer he got was a somewhat disbelieving huff.

Romario and Kusakabe had reached them now, his second-in-command busying himself with checking and treating his injuries while Kusakabe stayed some ways away, not too eager to disturb his much respected chairman. Kyouya didn't seem to pay any attention to any of them, eyes closed as he appeared to go back to the nap that had been interrupted by Dino's arrival one fight ago.

Dino was silent as Romario patched him up, giving his quiet goodbyes to Kusakabe and Kyouya afterwards. Kusakabe nodded in response, while Kyouya was fast asleep far as Dino could tell. He was then silent the whole way down from the roof and out to the school yard, then to the car that was waiting for them beyond the gate.

"Romario," he said as they were safely within the armoured car, his tone one of despair. "I think I'm in love."

And he would be doomed for it.


End file.
